1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of monitoring equipment, particularly for monitoring solid-borne sound in the equipment, wherein a measuring value is fed as an electrical a-c signal to the measuring channel of an electronic circuit. The electronic circuitry forms an output signal as a function of the amplitude of the measuring value. The picked-up mechanical signal is converted by a transducer, such as a piezoelectric accelerometer, into the corresponding electric quantity and is in general fed to the measuring channel through a charge preamplifier and an active bandpass filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accelerometers used for investigating mechanical vibrations are fastened to the object, the solid-borne sound of which is to be monitored. Mechanical vibrations caused by shock or other mechanical influences are converted by the accelerometers into electrical signals. In known solid-borne sound monitoring systems, pulses are released as soon as the signal exceeds an adjustable value. This leads to frequent false alarms because of picked-up electrical interference signals and the level fluctuations related to the operation.